1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to constant phase limiters and more specifically to one which comprises cascaded RC coupled amplifiers with complex feedback.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The four different types of circuits that have been developed as constant phase limiters have utilized either a diode quad arrangement, cascaded differential amplifiers, cascaded RC coupled amplifiers or cascaded FET amplifiers. The diode quad arrangements have the disadvantages of being large and expensive, and those utilizing cascaded differential amplifiers have operated with an excessive phase shift problem.
Prior art cascaded RC coupled amplifiers have also been large and expensive and cascaded FET amplifier designs have experienced the excessive phase shift problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a circuit which can overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art constant phase limiters.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a constant phase limiter that is relatively simple, having lower cost and being more reliable than prior art circuits.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the invention.